The Great Warrior's Weakness
by Princess.Of.Sayains
Summary: Goku has been seen as invincible by nearly all of his family, friends, and all people that knew his name. All except for one person. There was one person on Earth that knew the Saiyan's weakness… His mate Vegeta. Rated M for sexual themes and language.


**The Great Warrior's Weakness**

 **Goku/Vegeta**

 **Summary: Goku has been seen as invincible by nearly all of his family, friends, and all people that knew his name. All except for one person. There was one person on Earth that knew the Saiyan's weakness… His mate Vegeta. Rated M for sexual themes and language.**

 **AN: Hello lovely readers! I'm glad that this little one shot is finally done so that I could share it with all of you. Okay enough with this author note stuff and let's get to this story!**

 **This story takes place ten years after the Buu Saga**

It had been ten long years since Goku had seen any of his friends. But today was going to be a day that he would never forget. All of his friends and family had signed up for the World Tournament. He didn't know who was more excited; Vegeta, himself, or their daughter Ellery. Yes Goku and Vegeta have a little girl together. She was the same age as Goku's granddaughter Pan.

Goku hadn't seen much of his family since Vegeta and him mated, not that he minded too much. Gohan was busy with his own family that he was taking care of and Goten was always around Trunks, son Goku knew that he was in good hands. But once Ellery was born, Goku felt that it was necessary to reunite with his eldest son. This way their daughter would have someone to play with as she grew older. As Goku was fixing breakfast for his mate and daughter, he couldn't help but think of the day that he had called Gohan.

 ****Flashback****

Goku was sitting in their bedroom, holding his daughter for the first time after he had helped Vegeta clean up and get the room cleaned up. Helping Vegeta through the birth of their daughter was the weirdest and most fulfilling thing that Goku felt that he had ever done. Sure he had saved the world countless times, but this was different. He brought a little life into the world. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Ellery looked like Goku's twin in nearly every way. She had his hair from his Super Saiyan Four form, his bone structure in his face, his lips, ears, nearly everything was his. All except for her eyes. Those dark pools of black that Goku wanted to stare into for hours were her mother's eyes. There was no mistaking it. From the minute that he held her he knew that her personality was going to be nearly exactly like Vegeta's. She was fiery and full of passion when she was only minutes born.

Goku instantly wondered how Gohan and Videl were doing with their daughter. He had talked to him on the phone at least twice a week. They talked for hours on end about everything that he could imagine. Goku loved every second of it. He felt like their phone calls brought them closer than their years of fighting together had ever done. But this time, their conversation was going to bring them together. Goku picked up the phone and dialed Gohan's number. Once he heard Gohan's voice on the other line he smiles. "Hey Gohan, I have some exciting news." Goku says.

"Oh yea? What is it dad?"

"Vegeta and I had a baby." Goku says smiling. He could hear the gasp of disbelief on the other line. "I know that you probably don't believe me. Please come over and see her. She's so beautiful." Goku wanted to see his son, and he wanted him to see his beautiful daughter. Soon after their phone call ended, Gohan was as the Son household. He walked in and hollered for his dad. Goku smiles and comes downstairs with Ellery in his arms. Gohan's eyes widened as he looked at his little sister.

"H.. How did this happen?" Gohan asks as he looks back and forth from his dad to his baby sister.

"Well… Vegeta didn't know this either, but apparently when two Saiyan males mate… They can have babies together. Vegeta said that this explained why there were so few females and yet so many kids were being born, but he never put two and two together." Goku says as he smiles. "Her name is Ellery. It's Saiyan, Vegeta said it was his favorite name" Goku looked at Gohan, wondering what he was thinking.

Gohan smiles to his dad and nods to him. "Can I hold her?" He asks him.

It has been four years since that day. Since then, Goku has reconnected with his eldest son and their two daughters have become inseparable. Pan and Ellery love to be around each other. Many nights were spent together at Goku's house. He was glad that he got to see a lot of his granddaughter, but he wished that sometimes they would go spend the night at Gohan's house, it's not that he didn't love them being here. But it had been so long since he as had had alone time with his mate. But maybe after the tournament tonight he could convince Gohan to let the girls stay with him. Speak of the devil, Goku smiles as he heard his daughter come down the stairs for breakfast. "Papa are you making pancakes?" Ellery asks as she goes and tugs on his gi pants.

Goku smiles and nods to her "Of course I am, I want you to be nice and full for the tournament today." Goku says as he picks her up and holds her in his arms. He felt her snuggle to his side and he smiled brightly before he turns his head to kiss her forehead. "Where is Daya sweetheart?" ( **AN: Daya means mother)** He asks as he flips the pancakes.

"I'm coming Kakarot." Vegeta says as he comes down the stairs. Goku smiles and turns around to see Vegeta smiling and coming toward them. Goku kissed his cheek softly as Ellery reached for him. Vegeta takes her into his arms and smiles. "How are you this morning Ellery?" Vegeta asks her softly as he plays with her hair.

"Papa is making pancakes!" She says smiling bright

"Oh is he?" Vegeta says turning to Goku smiling to him. "Well then we had better get everything out, they look like they're almost ready." Vegeta says as he sets her down, watching her run to grab the butter and syrup while he grabbed the plates and silverware. They ate quickly, as they always did, but today it seemed like they couldn't get it down fast enough. They were all so excited about the tournament that they basically inhaled their food. Once they were finished Vegeta cleaned up the kitchen as Goku took Ellery upstairs to get her ready for the tournament. First Goku got dressed, he went to go check on Ellery and saw her trying to get into her training suit. Goku smiles and looks at her. "Hey when you get that on come in our room I have a surprise for you." he says smiling. Ellery nodded to him and hurried as fast as she could. She all but runs to their room.

"What is my surprise papa?" Ellery asks as she goes to the bed. She crawls onto the bed with him and smiles, she was super excited to get her surprise. Goku pulls a package out from behind his back and puts it in front of his daughter. He smiles as he watches her open it. He had made her her own gi. It was a lot like his, only it wasn't as loose and it was a royal purple color with a royal blue sash. Ellery looked down at it with wide eyes. She bit her lip and felt tears come to her eyes. "T..Thank you papa." She says with tears in her eyes.

Goku heard her sniffle and he pulled her closer, rubbing her back as he smiled. "I'm glad you like it sweetheart. They stayed like that for a little bit before Goku helped her get dressed. He smiles and strokes her cheek. "Go show Daya, he will love it." Goku says as they both head down the stairs. Ellery practically ran down the stairs to Vegeta.

"Daya Daya! Look at what Papa got me!" She says smiling as she spins around so that Vegeta could see all of it.

Vegeta smiles and picks up his little princess. "Wow. It looks amazing. You did a good job Kakarot." He says smiling.

Goku came up to him and kissed him as he smiled. "Thank you. We should get going or we're gonna be late." He says before they head out of the house.

It didn't take long to find the arena. There were people swarmed around the entrance. Once the three of them landed, Vegeta immediately took a hold of Ellery so that she didn't get lost. Goku took Vegeta's hand to ease his mind. Vegeta wasn't a crowd person, hard to believe right? Huge crowds made the Prince on edge, especially with his daughter with them. They sign up the three of them and go inside. "Where did they say they were meeting us again?" Vegeta looks up at Goku as he asked him.

"Uhm I forgot…" Goku says blushing as he looks at Vegeta, he looks around for a minute before he smiles, he saw Gohan and the gang straight ahead. He smiled and headed toward them. He saw Piccolo, Krillin, 18, Maron, Yamcha, Bulma, Gohan, Videl, and Pan. Pan was the first one to see us, she smiles and runs toward Goku and holds her arms up. He chuckled and picked her up, hugging her tight. "Hey there Pan… Are you ready for today?" Goku asked her. Pan nods excitedly, holding onto her grandpa tightly.

After all of the catching up that they had to do, they head into the arena to start the tournament. Bulma was freaking out, telling us that we were crazy letting Pan and Ellery join the tournament when they were only four years old. Vegeta rolled his eyes at his ex wife and looks at her. "Are you forgetting that our daughter is Saiyan? She has more fighting skill in her pinky than most of these people do in their whole bodies." Vegeta says as he smiles down at his daughter. Ellery smiles at her Daya and snuggles closer to him as they continue to walk around, waiting for everything to start.

Once they announce for the fighters to enter the arena Goku felt his heart start to race. He hoped that he got someone strong for his first fight… or at least that he didn't get his daughter or Pan… He wouldn't be able to win knowing that he made one of them loose. Goku walked over to Vegeta and watched as both of the girls pick their numbers. Pan was going against this huge guy… And Ellery was up against her brother Goten. Goku smiled and looked at the two of them, they seemed super excited to be going against each other. But Goku had a feeling that Ellery was going to win, no matter how much he had been training his son lately. Vegeta was the one that trained Ellery, which meant she was going to be a ruthless fighting machine when she got older. Once everyone had their pairs, Goku goes up to Ellery and Pan. He gets to their level and smiles at his daughter. "Hey you two… I think that we need to set some rules okay?" He says as he looks at the two of them.

They both nod and get closer to him. "Alright.. I know you two are very young, but you are stronger than most of the people here. They will underestimate you, but don't underestimate them okay?" He says watching both of them nod to him. "Also, Ellery, no going Super saiyan unless you're up against one of our friends, your brothers, Daya, or me." Goku says as he smiles and holds onto her.

"Okay Papa I won't." She says smiling as she hugs him. Goku hugs her back smiling.

"Alright girls you two go have fun." Goku says smiling to them as they run off to go play. Goku feels a hand on his shoulder and he smiles, turning to see Vegeta behind him. Goku smiles and turns to wrap his arms around Vegeta. "Are you excited for the tournament?" He asks as he leans in and nuzzles his hair, earning a soft purr from his prince.

"I am… Mostly because in the final round I'm going to kick your ass." Vegeta says smirking.

"Oh is that so?" Goku says chuckling. "Last time I remember I kicked your ass and I'm still stronger than you." He starts rubbing small circles on Vegeta's back, causing him to squirm in his arms, making Goku chuckle.

"Don't worry...I have some tricks up my sleeve." Vegeta says smirking as he pulls away from Goku. "See you in the finals Kakarot." He says before walking away, going to his son to talk to him. Goku should of been worried about what Vegeta was talking about, but he chose to ignore it.

After a few hours, it was time for the last round of the semi finals, Vegeta was going against Ellery. Goku had already won against his person, it wasn't much competition for him, he wondered how in the heck he got into the semifinals in the first place. But that didn't matter because now it was nearly time for Vegeta and Ellery to fight. He was so proud of Ellery for making it this far. He smiles and goes over to his son to talk to him. Gohan smiles at his dad, "Hey dad are you excited to fight?" Gohan asks him.

Goku smiles and nods to him. "Oh yea… I had a question for you by the way." Goku says smiling. "Ellery wanted to stay with Pan tonight. Is it okay if they stay at your place?" Gohan smiled at his dad, he knew that the full moon was tonight, he was going to tell him that they could stay when he first saw him but he got too caught up in the fighting.

"Yea… I'll just take her with me after the tournament, we have clothes for her at the house." Gohan says to his dad. Goku smiled and nodded to him, hugging his son before they announced that Vegeta and Ellery were about to fight. Goku hurries and goes to where he could see.

"You can do it sweetie! Do your best!" Goku says smiling at his daughter as he waves at her. He saw Vegeta turn around and glare at him.

"Hey! Whose side are you on?" Vegeta yells to him, causing Goku to laugh.

"I was talking to both of you." He says smiling as he takes his seat to watch the fight.

"Don't go easy on me Daya… I can do this." Ellery says as she smiles to Vegeta before transforming.

Vegeta chuckles and takes his fighting stance. "Gimme all you got sweetheart."

As Goku watched the fight he couldn't believe how amazing Ellery was. Her technique was flawless. But he wouldn't of assumed anything else because her teacher was one of the most skilled fighters in the universe. Goku smiles and watches as Ellery punched and kicked at Vegeta, Goku could tell that his mate was pretending to be having trouble with his daughter just to make her feel better. Not a normal person would be able to tell, but Goku had been with his mate for so long that he could tell he was holding back. But their daughter was giving it her all, the concentrated look on her face told everything. Goku couldn't help but smile and tear up a little, she was going to be just as strong as them one day and she would be the next protector of the earth.

Vegeta smiled at his daughter as he returned a punch that sent her flying, but she came right back and kept fighting with her all. "You're doing wonderful Ellery." He says as he blocked one of her punches, he saw the smile on her face and knew that she was having the time of her life fighting with her Daya.

"Thank you Daya, but I'm getting tired, can you win now?" Ellery says smiling to her dad.

Vegeta chuckles and pins her down on the ground for a brief second. "Why would I do that? Don't you wanna go up against Papa?"

"No… I've never seen you and Papa fight seriously… I wanna see it please Daya?" Ellery says smiling at him.

Vegeta laughs and nods to her. "Okay sweetheart." He says before he gently tosses her out of the ring. Ellery stands up quickly after dusting herself off before flying to Vegeta, hugging him tightly.

"Awe isn't that a wonderful sight! Alrighty folks we're gonna take a short break before the final round." The announcer says before walking out of the arena. Vegeta carries Ellery to the back where he knew that Goku would be. Goku smiles at the two of them and hugs them close.

"Well that was a great fight you two." He says before he kisses the two of them. "Ellery why don't you go and find Pan? She's right outside this door, then you can go watch the fight with her and Gohan okay?" Ellery nods and hugs them both before running out. Goku smiles at Vegeta "So why didn't you let her win huh?" He asks as he runs his hands along his back.

Vegeta chuckled and snuggled closer to him. "She wanted to watch the two of us fight. She has never seen the two of us fight seriously and she really wanted to." He says looking up at him. Goku couldn't help but smile. He never thought that he could love someone so much, two someones for that matter. Vegeta smiles and leans up to kiss Goku slowly. He welcomed the kiss and slowly backed them up until Vegeta was against the wall. Goku moaned softly into the kiss as he pulls Vegeta's small frame to him. He could never get enough of his mate, and with the addition of the full moon tonight it made things worse for them.

Vegeta pulled away panting and smiled up at him. "Save that for tonight… Is Ellery staying with Pan tonight?" With a nod from his mate, Vegeta smiled and ran his hands up his sides slowly "Well that's good because I have a surprise for you tonight." He says as he smiles.

Before Goku got a chance to ask what it was, he heard the announcer call for them. He smiles and leans down to kiss Vegeta. "May the best man win." Goku says before walking out onto the arena smiling as he looked around trying to find Ellery. He smiles to her when he sees her before he looks over at Vegeta coming out onto the arena. "You ready to lose?" Goku asks as he takes his stance smirking at his mate.

"The only one that is going to lose is you Kakarot." Vegeta says before going after Goku smiling.

Ellery's eyes widen as she watches her parents fight. She snuggles to her brother and looks up at him. "Bubba how did Daya and Papa meet each other?" Ellery asks as she smiles. "They seem like they've been fighting for a long time."

Gohan's eyes widen as he pulls her into his lap and smiles. "Well sweetie… They met a long time ago when I was a little boy… Uhm… Maybe your parents should tell you the story." Gohan says as he looks down at her, seeing her pout and cross her arms.

"They told me that they would tell me when I'm older… But I'm a big girl I just wanna know." Ellery says pouting.

Gohan smiles and holds her close. "They will tell you when they're ready okay? I promise you." Gohan says softly as he sees his wife come back with Pan. He smiles at Ellery and looks down at her. "Let's watch the fight, it's just starting to get good." He says pointing at the arena.

After about ten minutes of fighting Vegeta and Goku were both in the sky fighting, most people could see them, but no one could hear what they were saying. The two of them were having the time of their lives. It had been so long since they had fought in this way. Goku couldn't help but smile and look at him. "You know what? This reminds me of the first time that we met." Goku says chuckling.

"Yea only last time, you had the upper hand, that isn't the case this time Kakarot." Vegeta says smirking

"Oh yea? How do you figure that?" Goku asks as he just barely misses Vegeta's face, causing him to run into him and Vegeta to punch him right in the stomach.

"Because if you loose the fight I'll take you tonight." Vegeta says into his ear. Before Goku could recover from the blow to the stomach, Vegeta hit him in the back, sending him flying into the arena floor, creating a sizable crater. Goku laid there on his stomach groaning, and before he could get up he felt Vegeta on top of him. His hardened length right on his ass, it felt like it wasn't going to go anywhere soon. He knew that fighting got the both of them worked up, but he never thought that Vegeta got that worked up. Vegeta leaned down to whisper in Goku's ear. "If you loose this fight, I will take you… fuck you until you can't walk and make you scream my name for hours on end. I know you would love it Kakarot." Vegeta says smirking, slowly grinding on him.

"N… No." Goku says as he slowly turns and throws Vegeta out of the crater before the dust settled and started to fight again.

But the tone of the fight had changed. Goku was watching Vegeta's every move, but Vegeta was just too fast for him, his mind was too clouded with the thoughts of tonight. It also didn't help that Vegeta was taking every chance he could to touch him. Goku whimpered and looked at Vegeta. "You're making this so hard for me." He says as he pouts and tries to hit him.

"Then give up and we can go home and put that ass of yours to work like you like to do." Vegeta says smirking as he smacks his ass playfully.

Goku whimpers and looks at him biting his lip… deciding that there was no fighting what he wanted to happen anymore. With one simple punch Goku was outside of the ring and on the ground. Vegeta came over to him and smirked. "I'm glad you saw things my way… Lets go tell our daughter goodbye." He says smiling as he helped Goku up.

They find Ellery and smile to her watching her nearly sprint to them. "That was amazing! You two are so so so good." She says smiling. Goku looked down at his daughter and saw the look of wonder in her eyes. "I wanna be just as good as you guys." he heard his daughter say as she hugs him. Goku smiled and hugged her back before picking her up. He had no doubt in his mind that she would be just as strong as them one day, he actually hoped that one day she would be able to surpass them. But that would be a long ways away.

"One day sweetie. Probably sooner than you think, you fought wonderfully out there." Vegeta says softly to her, kissing her cheek gently as he smiles to her. They say their goodbyes and watch as their daughter goes with Gohan and Pan. Vegeta's hand slowly rubs up and down Goku's back smiling. "She's growing up so fast… it seemed like only yesterday that she was born.." Vegeta says sighing softly . "I miss her being so tiny." He says as he leans on his mate.

Goku smiles and kisses the top of his prince's head. "I know, I miss it too.. But think about how many more years we will have with her, plus there's always time to have more and watch them grow up as well." He says smiling down to his mate. He had never thought of wanting more kids, and Ellery definitely came as a surprise, but once she was born, he wanted to have as many kids as they possibly could. He loved having little ones around the house and believe it or not Vegeta was a wonderful parent. No one would've ever imagined that right?

Vegeta chuckles and shakes his head, "Next time it'll be you that'll be the one that has the damned baby… I'm not ruining this perfect body again." He says smirking. They had finally reached the house and Vegeta could feel that the air around them had changed. Not only in the actual sense, because they were pretty high up in the hills at the house, but also in a mental sense. He couldn't exactly describe it, but it was probably anticipation of what was to come. Goku looked down to his mate and quickly swept him up into his arms, taking in his scent. He couldnt' describe what exactly changed about it, but it turned him on more than anything else in the universe could. "Mmmmmm." Goku groans and nips at Vegeta's neck gently, he didn't know how much longer he could take of them just standing there.

Vegeta groans and closes his eyes for a brief moment. "Lets go shower… I'm not going to have sex with you when you're all dirty." Vegeta says chuckling as he gets out of his mates arms and goes up the stairs. Goku followed right behind him, watching his mate's firm round ass the entire way up the stairs. His spandex had torn slightly during their battle, giving him a nearly perfect view of his ass. "Quit your staring and get in the shower." Vegeta says as he smacks Goku's cheek playfully.

Goku got out of his daydream and bit his lip smiling donw at his got out of his daydream and bit his lip smiling donw at his mate. "Sorry.. i just had a wonderful view." He says smirking as he peels his clothes off his sweaty body. He saw that Vegeta's eyes were glued to his every move. He chuckles and looks at him "Quit daydreaming and get in." He says as he hops into the shower. As soon as he gets in he felt himself start to relax, the hot water was relaxing his tense muscles. To add to the relaxation, Vegeta started to lather him up with soap, massaing his shoulders and back as he went. Goku purred at the sensation as he felt himself start to lean against the wall of the shower. He heard Vegeta chuckle behind him, causing a shiver to run down his spine. If Vegeta kept this up, Goku knew that he wasn't going to last as long as he had hoped.

"What are you thinking about Kakarot?" Vegeta whispers as he gets closer to him, pressing his hardness right in between his cheeks. Goku whimpered and thrusted back against Vegeta. He needed him so badly, but he knew that he wasnt going to get off that easily. Goku's eyes fluttered closed as he leans his head on the wall of the shower. Vegeta smirked behind him and rubbed his back "now now... Don't get all weak on me now... I haven't even finished washing you off yet." He says as he starts to rub the washcloth over Goku's chest. Vegeta made sure to pay special attention to Goku's nipples, very slowly he started to rub them. He loved hearing the sounds that his mate made. Vegeta felt himself twitch every time Goku whimpered, which only made him make more noise. Slowly, Vegeta's hand made his way down to where he knew his mate needed him the most. As he starts to stroke his manhood, Goku gasped at the sensation. He couldn't think of a time that he had felt a sensation like this. He started to thrust into Vegeta's hand goaning louder than he had in a long time. Vegeta chuckled and slowly got down on his knees, taking his hand off of Goku's enormous cock.

Goku whined at the lost contact. "Vegetaaaaa..." he whimpers as he turns his head to see what he was doing. Once he got a look at him he lost his ability to think. Goku watched as Vegeta started to spread his ass cheeks slowly and place a kiss on his entrance. Goku didn't know what to think. Never once had Vegeta done this for him. Sure when they normally had sex it was Vegeta that was on the recieving end. But there were some occasions where Goku was the bottom. Goku loved every single second of it. He never could explain why the thought of another man filling him, fucking him senseless always made his knees go weak. If anyone but his mate knew about this little weakness of his, he wasn't sure what would be worse, the embarassment of them knowing or them possibly using it against him some how. Goku shook his head of those thoughts and tried to concenctrate on what Veheta was doing. Vegeta's tongue was licking at his entrance gently, Vegeta had never done this before to Goku, he now understood why Goku loved doing it so much. He tasted so much different here, it was so arousing that Vegeta wasn't sure that he never wanted to stop. After a few more licks, Vegeta wanted more of him. He slowly used enough pressure to break through that tight ring of muscle. Goku gasped and spread his legs more, trying to press himself more into Vegeta's tongue.

"Ohhh Kami Vegeta..." Goku whimpered and started to thrust back into Vegeta's tongue, feeling it move all around him. He wasn't sure how much more that he could take. He never knew how good this felt to be on the recieving end. It made his knees weak and his head spin. "Veggie..." Goku whimpers as his knees buckled, but Vegeta was quick and supported his weight as he kept licking inside of him, needing to go deeper. Vegeta felt himself smirk as he got Goku's sweet spot with his tongue, causing Goku to start screaming uncontrolably. Quickly, Vegeta stands up and shoves his cock right into his mate... nearly making him release into him.

"God Kakarot... S.. So tight" he growls and grabs onto his hair as he tries to pound into him, but he was so tight it became very difficult. Suddenly though, the hot water stopped and their bodies were bombarded with ice cold water. Vegeta screamed and fell on the shower floor. Goku gasped and hurried to turn the water off. He pants and looks down at Vegeta, who was laughing. Goku pouts and pulls him up "hurry and get up and get back in there." He says as he powers up to dry the both of them off before he carried him to the bed and tossed him on there before he got on his hands and knees, waiting for his mate.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at him. "You were really enjoying yourself huh?" Vegeta says as he gets behind his mate and slowly starts to massage his ass. Goku laid his head on the pillow and whimpered. He never knew that he could be this turned on. Suddenly he felt a sting on his ass. He turned to see Vegeta smacking him playfully. Goku groans and bites the pillow underneath him, trying his hardest to stay somewhat quiet. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like people could hear him from miles away. "Veggie... please... I need it, I fucking need it."

Vegeta gripped Goku by his hips and flipped him so that he was on his back. Vegeta looked into his eyes before he kissed him "I love you... So much." He says before he enters him once again. Vegeta watched Goku's face as he enters him slowly. He watched as his eyes rolled and his jaw went slack. He smiled and kissed his nose gently before he kept thrusting into him.

Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's neck as he took every inch of his cock. He heard and felt his mate slap against him, and he couldn't be happier. He leans his lips into Vegetas ear and kissed it softly as he moans his name. He knew that Vegeta loved when he did that, he wanted him to know that he loved every second of what was happening. "Veggie... baby I'm gonna cum" he whispers into his ear as he felt Vegeta grab the back of his legs and shove him back, making him fold in on himself, giving him a new angle and letting Vegeta fill him even more than before. Goku growled and screamed as he clawed at his mates back. "Yes yes that's it" Goku pants before he screams and releases all over himself, milking Vegeta's cock for all it was worth. Vegeta shivered and came inside his mate smiling down at him. After he slowly pulled out, he licked Goku's chest, purring softly as he licked over Goku's chest smiling before heading down his body to get every last drop. Once he was done he crawls up and snuggles against his mate.

Goku smiled and held his mate tight. He purred as he kissed his head gently "I love you too." He says, but as he looked at Vegeta he saw that he had already passed out against him. Goku chuckled and pulled the blankets over them before falling asleep, knowing he would need all the sleep he could get when his daughter came back.

 **Hello my lovely readers!**

 **This one shot was inspired by a chapter in story that I read (Vegeta Loves Kakarot). Now that it is out of my system I hope to give my undivided attention to my other story.**

 **Speaking of which... I am in the need of someone to proofread my different stories and chapters for me. The previous person that was doing it has become completely unreliable and I would end up doing it myself. Now with my computer not working it would help if I could have someone read over my stuff (I make many mistakes and I need all the help I can get ha) PM me if that is something you would be interested in.**


End file.
